El juego perverso
by Locurita
Summary: —Pansy, no creo que sea buena idea que… —comienza a decirte pero tú alzas tus manos para silenciarla.  —Tú entraste sola en este juego, Granger, y es hora de jugar... Viñeta FEMSLASH, sutil pero morbosa. Gracias si la leen, muchas gracias si comentan.


_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de JK Rowling, pero el contenido es enteramente mío._

**_N/A: Este fic en particular es una de las cosas que más me gustó escribir. Es un Hermione y Pansy, escrito desde la perspectiva de la última y en segunda persona. Es supongo para mayores al menos de 16 años. De todos modos es una pequeña historia, con un efecto fantástico al final, que confunde y que puede ser tomado a interpretación del lector. Les agradecería si pasaran y le dieran una oportunidad a este pequeño escrito. Besos!_**

* * *

><p><strong>EL JUEGO PERVERSO<strong>

La miras, cuentas las milésimas que tarda en sonrojarse, no sonríe en ningún momento. Sabes perfectamente que ella cree estar haciendo algo desubicado, algo que la llevará al infierno sin dudas. Se encuentra incómoda, abraza su cuerpo como si estuviese pasando por constantes escalofríos y te mira con total ansiedad e incertidumbre. No sabe claramente qué es lo que pasará en instantes. Por supuesto, la ves sonrojarse rápidamente y cada vez más a medida que das pasos hacia ella. Tú estás en una posición distinta, ya has hecho cosas como para recibir una buena patada en el trasero en el intento de viajar al cielo, allí no te mandarán precisamente luego de la muerte.

Está absorta, trata de averiguar algo más con su mirada castaña. Tú, con obediente seducción, te acaricias los labios con un simple roce de tu lengua. Continúas mirándola y aproximándote mientras ella convenientemente da un paso hacia atrás. Notas que está tratando de jugar contigo; ella es inteligente, por algún lado de su mente tiene que poder comprender a qué viene que ambas estén allí. Es como el juego del gato y el ratón. Aunque ella ahora mismo está muy lejos de su ratonera, y tú siendo la fiera que irá en su caza, estás con una ventaja inmensa, casi de dos pasos intermedios.

—_Pansy, no creo que sea buena idea que…_ —comienza a decirte pero tú alzas tus manos para silenciarla.

Ella deja de balbucear, un brillo incandescente pasa por sus ojos y te cautiva. Es normal, pero su aire inocente le da pulcra hermosura. Domina tus sentidos y el aroma desprendido de su cuerpo te atraviesa por las fosas nasales. Quieres comentarle algo, pero está allí esperando que tu interrupción valga la pena, y sólo atinas a verla con la perversidad de una sonrisa asomando por tus labios. Te preguntas cuándo has mandado al diablo a tu consciencia, te respondes que de aquello ni registro tiene la memoria que debería ser infinita para guardar recuerdos, y en ese momento sólo están opacados cada uno de ellos, porque lo único que puedes captar, recibir, decodificar es su imagen, su perfume, su luminosidad destilada por sus ojos y, sobre todo, la ingenuidad que parece poseer y, sin embargo, crees que no tiene ni un poco de ella.

—_Tú entraste sola en este juego, Granger, y es hora de_ jugar —dices con tu maldad al descubierto. No te interesa lo que piense, quieres que esa agonía acabe, está cerca pero a la vez está tan lejos que no puedes soportarlo, y sabes… Ella tampoco puede.

Se acerca y te mira. Despide su aliento por la boca en un breve y nervioso suspiro. Te embriagas de él y comienzas a divagar en alguna nube. Pero estás allí, eres consciente y necesitas cubrir tus necesidades. Porque enteramente tu cuerpo te lo pide con espasmos cada vez más acentuados, quieres actuar, quieres hacer algo… _La quieres a ella._ Tan morbosa como ninguna, acercas tu rostro al de ella que se aleja una milésima de segundo adivinando luego tus intenciones. Entonces se vuelve a acercar a ti y la cosa se pone más fácil. Levantas tus manos y aprisionas su cuello, comienza a respirar entrecortadamente, se queda sin aire mientras intentas ahogarla. Su rostro se vuelve cada vez más pálido, casi morado y entonces aflojas el agarre mientras ella comienza a respirar ansiosa por recuperar el aliento, agitadísima con su pecho inflándose para poder oxigenarse. En aquel momento, se siente débil, cansada, y mientras más trata de incorporar aire, más deseas hacerlo, más deseas descubrir todo en ella, más quieres hacer la voluntad de tu corazón. Un impulso, y sus manos te tiran del pelo con total enfado, dos impulsos, y te acerca con arremetida furia, tres impulsos, te mira con agravada fogosidad… Se le nota en los ojos aquel enfado, odio, ¿cómo osas dejarla sin aire?, se pregunta. Y respondes, silenciosa, que lo volverás a hacer con toda la perversidad que encierra aquel juego macabro.

Lo presiente, algo late en tu interior más allá de aquel órgano. Te acercas más si es posible, cierras los ojos, y la muerdes. La besas intercalando un movimiento extraño con tus labios; no es dulce pero guarda ternura, no es frío pero contiene la distancia permanente, no es torturador pero repentinamente se agolpa la necesidad de ir más rápido, y la vuelves a morder y ella te responde porque quiere. Desea y siente la obligación de estar presente en esa lucha de labios y lenguas. Apoyas todo tu cuerpo contra ella y vuelves a sentir un latido interno, furioso y descontrolado. Desfallece con tus besos, la oyes suspirar, te gusta tanto como tú le estás gustando a ella. Y entonces escuchas sus gemidos, te ves aprisionándola entre tus brazos, repentinamente no entiendes cómo están en el suelo, la situación es incontenible, se borra tu visión mientras eso traspasa los límites de tu imaginación. Quieres tenerla, jamás habías intentado eso con nadie de tu mismo sexo, y quieres que ella también te haga suya de cualquier manera que pueda considerar, de cualquier forma que lo intente. Esa morbosidad que se aloja en sus mentes, ese odio irreverente no te contiene de decirle con total desenfado que luego de esa noche la seguirás mandando a la mierda porque no puedes desearla tanto y todo concluye de la misma forma que comenzó; _velozmente_. Tu cuerpo sudoroso, tus manos pecadoras, tu virginidad profanada y tú, despertando en tu cama sedienta de volver realidad algo que nunca fue.

*FIN*


End file.
